Current medical procedures are typically performed by a surgeon or medical professional with little or no assistance outside of the required tools to affect changes on the patient. For example, an orthopedic surgeon may have some measurement tools (e.g. rulers or similar) and cutting tools (e.g. saws or drills), but visual, audible and tactile inputs to the surgeon are not assisted. In other words, the surgeon sees nothing but what he or she is operating on, hears nothing but the normal communications from other participants in the operating room, and feels nothing outside of the normal feedback from grasping tools or other items of interest in the procedure. Alternatively, large console type navigation or robotic systems are utilized in which the display and cameras are located outside the sterile field away from the surgeon. These require the surgeon to repeatedly shift his or her gaze between the surgical site and the two-dimensional display. Also, the remote location of the cameras introduces line-of-sight issues when drapes, personnel or instruments obstruct the camera's view of the markers in the sterile field and the vantage point of the camera does not lend itself to imaging within the wound. Anatomic registrations are typically conducted using a stylus with markers to probe in such a way that the markers are visible to the cameras.